Jafar and Merlock seek out the chosen ones/Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends arrested
Here is how Jafar and Merlock make plasn for Aladdin, Mickey Mouse and his friends in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. Meanwhile in Jafar's lair in his lab, Iago s running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing. Iago: (huffing and puffing) With all due respect, Your Rottennesses, couldn’t we just wait for a real storm? Megavolt: Or use some of my electricity to power this device of yours up, Jafar? Jafar: Do what you must, Megavolt! (to Iago) Save your breath, Iago. Faster. (places the sultan’s ring in the contraption) Merlock: Put your back into it! Iago: Yes, O Mighty Evil Ones. (panting) As he runs faster, a lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl. Jafar: Part, Sands of Time. Reveal to me the chosen ones who can enter the cave. The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders, it then falls through into a storm. But then, it shows Aladdin climbing up a ladder, followed by Jasmine who is covered in her cloak, Mickey Mouse, and his friends. Merlock: What is this? Jafar: Yes! Yes! There they are. And the street rat with the princess and these misfits must be the diamond in the rough. Bradley Uppercrust III: Wait a minute! Mickey Mouse and the gang are the chosen ones!? Flintheart Glomgold: And McDuck as well!? Jafar: Some famillier faces I presume, Merlock? Merlock: Yes, Mickey Mouse and his foolish friends are always foiling my evil schemes. Negaduck: It's a long story, Jafar. Iago: Wait a minute, you mean those guys will be our key into getting the lamp?! (loses his footing and is sucked into the gears) Jafar: Let’s have the guards extend them some invitations to the palace, (as Iago goes flying past and slams into the wall upside down) shall we? Iago: Swell. (coughs) Magica De Spell: Soon, Mickey! You will be ours, and so will Scroogie. Jafar: (laughs hideously) Back with Aladdin, Jasmine, Mickey, and his friends, they finally climbed up to the top. Aladdin: Almost there. So, Jasmine climbs over the top, but trips and falls into Aladdin’s arms and stands up. Jasmine: I want to thank you for stopping that man. Aladdin: Uh, forget it. (grabs a pole) So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh? (pole vaults to the next building) Jasmine: Is it that obvious? Aladdin: Well, you do kinda stand out. He stares at her, still in love. She returns the look. But he realizes what he is doing, and returns to normal. Aladdin: I mean, uh, you don’t seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be. He lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaults over his head. He looks back in surprise. Jasmine: I’m a fast learner. As she tosses the pole to him, both Aladdin’s and Abu’s eyes bulge. Aladdin: Right. C’mon, this way. Mickey Mouse: Come on, Fellas, we gotta keep up with Aladdin. Kairi: We're with you, Mickey. Soon, they go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go. Aladdin: Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful. Jasmine: Is this where you live? Aladdin: Yep. Just me and Abu. We'd just moved out from my mother, come and go as we please. Jasmine: Fabulous. Aladdin: Well, it’s not much, (pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace) but it’s got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh? Jasmine: Oh, it’s wonderful. Aladdin: I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets... Jasmine: Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress. Aladdin: It’s better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards. Jasmine: You’re not free to make your own choices. Aladdin: Sometimes you feel so... Jasmine: You’re just... Both: trapped. Just as Mickey and his friends came up, Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other, realizing that they’re perfect for one another. But Aladdin then realizes where he is, and breaks the look. He takes the apple out of Abu’s hand and rolls it down his arm into the hand of Jasmine. Aladdin: So, where’re you from? Jasmine: What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back. Aladdin: (takes a bite from the apple in his hand, then hands it to Abu, who has a disgusted look on his face) Really, how come? Abu: Why you! Jasmine: (as Aladdin walks over and sits next to her) My father’s forcing me to get married. Aladdin: That’s... that’s awful. Then, Abu appears from behind the princess and tries to steal the apple. Aladdin: Abu! Abu races up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as he goes. Jasmine: What? Aladdin: Abu says that... uh... that’s not fair. Abu: What? Donald Duck: Huh? Jasmine: Oh, did he? Aladdin: Yeah, of course. Jasmine: And does Abu have anything else to say? Aladdin: Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help. Abu: Oh, boy! Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Well, what do you know? Jasmine: Hmm, tell him that’s very sweet. Aladdin and Jasmine have been getting closer and closer, until Aladdin leans in to kiss her. He is interrupted, however, by the guards, who have found them. Fazal: Here you are! Aqua: It's the royal guards! Aladdin and Jasmine: They’ve found me! (to each other) They’re after you? Jasmine: My father must have sent them... Aladdin: Do you trust me? Jasmine: What? Aladdin: Do you trust me? (extends his hand) Jasmine: Yes. (takes it) Aladdin: Then jump! Mickey Mouse: Come on! Let's jump! Maid Marian: Hold on! Robin Hood: I gotcha, Marian! With one hollar of Goofy, they all jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. Maid Marian: Run! Sylvia Marpole: We must get out of here! They try to get away, but the exit is blocked by a Razoul. Razoul: We just keep running into each other, don’t we, Street rat? Again, Razoul’s turban is pulled down by Abu, but more guards are here and block the exit. Then, Razoul pulls Abu off his head and throws him in a vase. The other guards grab Aladdin, Mickey, and his friends. Razoul: It’s the dungeon for you and your friends, Boy. Aladdin: Hey, get off of me! Donald Duck: Hands off! Ventus: Back off! Jasmine: Let go of them. Razoul: (not realizing she is the princess) Look what we have here, Men, (throws her down) a street mouse. Jasmine: (standing up and pulling off the hood of her cloak) Unhand them, by order of the princess. Razoul: (gasps and the guards bowed to her) Princess Jasmine. Aladdin: The princess? Mickey Mouse: The princess? Donald Duck: The princess? Goofy: The princess? Abu: (peeking out from the vase) The princess? Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Why didn't we see it coming!? Razoul: What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat and his miscriant friends? Jasmine: That’s not your concern. Do as I command. Release them! Razoul: Well, I would, Princess, but my orders come from Jafar. (as the guards drag them out, bowing as they go) You’ll have to take it up with him. Jasmine: (getting angry) Believe me, I will. Minnie Mouse: Who is this Jafar fellow? Sylvia Marpole: I don't know, Minnie, but we're going with Jasmine, just in case. Naminé: I second that, Sylvia. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225